Honest John Leaves
761954 Films presents The Powerpuff Adventure Starring Pat Musick John Sturtridge Max Charles Bob Newhart Rob Paulsen Tabitha St. Germain Ruby Barnhill Leeza Miller Russi Taylor Tress MacNeille Neil Ross Screenplay by Ross Bagdasarian Ron Clements Burny Mattinson John Musker David Michener John Sturtridge Production Designer Guy Vasilovich Don Bluth Character Designers David Michener William Lorencz Music Score by Randy Edelman Danny Elfman Produced by Burny Mattinson Ross Bagdasarian Directed by Janice Karman and John Musker & Ron Clements At a wonderful house on a tranquil street, lived a man and his five young mouse friends, who were like his sons. The grown man is a tall, very fat and old-fashioned mouse of Irish descent with pale fur and bags under his eyes and a brown mustache that connects to his sideburns, wearing a gray top hat with black band around with brim, a dark blue tuxedo suit, a white dress shirt with a black bow tie, an orange vest with yellow buttons, gray pants, white gloves, and an orange flower on his right lapel. His name is Honest John. "The taxi's gonna be here any minute and I'm not even packed." said Honest John, sounding quite distressed. "Has anyone seen my tie?" "You're wearing it, John." said a small and slender 8-year-old Old English mouse with with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, blue eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, and little hands and feet, wearing a light brown English cap, teal blue dress shirt, both a blue necktie and stockings, brown dress shoes, dark red suspenders, a black belt with a gold buckle, and navy blue knickerbockers. His name is Norman Frierson. "Ah!" He noticed his bow tie now as he looked in the mirror. "Thanks, Norman." He picked up a tack of clothes and walked away, but a pair of mittens on top dropped onto the dresser. A small 7-year-old Jewish mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face and underbelly, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, blue eyes, both a pink nose and ear innards, thin black eyebrows, whiskers, and little hands and feet, wearing a red shirt with his sleeves flopping over his hands, navy blue pants held by a black belt with a gold buckle and a blue Russian-Jewish cap with a black visor noticed this while eating a sandwich. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Norman's brother. He picked up the mittens and followed John with them in one hand, still holding the sandwich in the other hand. "Don't forget your mittens, John!" He called to John. "It's cold in Europe!" "Thanks, Fievel." said John as he took the mittens, put them back on top of the tack and put his chin on them so they wouldn't fall again. "And don't forget your tour book." Norman reminded him. "I'm marking all the great cities you'll want to visit." He said, showing him the marks he made in the tour book. "Great, Norman!" said John, putting his clothes in his briefcase. "Now let's see, shirts, pants, overcoats, socks..." he thought to himself, as Fievel began to think to himself as well. "Am I forgetting anything?" "I don't think so, no." said a small and slender mouse with gray fur, and dark brown eyes, wearing a red sweater and a brown cap and matching jacket. He is Bernard, Norman and Fievel's brother. "Not that I know of." said a small brown mouse. He is Jaq, Norman, Fievel and Bernard's brother. "Me!" said a voice. It came from a small and slender mouse of Italian descent with brown fur, a tan muzzle, upper face and underbelly, a small, white bucktooth, curvy ears, black hair, pink ear innards, hazel eyes, a dark red round nose, thin black eyebrows, small black whiskers, and little hands and feet, wearing a teal long-sleeved shirt held up by a black belt, brown pants with bands under his feet and also goes barefoot. He is Tony Toponi, Norman, Fievel, Bernard and Jaq's brother. He ran into the room fast, lept up and landed in John's briefcase. John is not impressed. "Tony, we've been over this a million times." he told him. "Please, John!" Tony replied, "I need a little culture in my life! The Eiffel Tower, the Sistine Chapel, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Louvre in Rome!" "The Louvre is in Paris, Tony." said Jaq, looking very serious. "You see, I don't even know where the Louvre is." He lept out of the briefcase and got hold of John's left leg. Please, take me with you, John!" Tony pleaded. "Tony, for the last time," said John, looking very annoyed. He lifted his leg and pulled Tony off. "This is strictly a business trip. It's just not practical. Besides, I've hired someone very good to take care of you while I'm gone." A car's tires screeched outside, and it sounded like the car crashed loudly, and metal cans clattered. Bernard rolled his eyes in annoyance. Fievel groaned and put his face in his palm. Jaq shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes, annoyed. "Did it have to be Mrs. Judson, John?" asked Norman, looking disgruntled. It looked very clear, they don't like the idea of that woman being their babysitter. "Now come on, fellas, she's a very nice woman." said John, trying his best to convince them otherwise. The front door opened downstairs. A case and small bag of supplies were dropped onto the floor and we are given a glimpse of the woman who stopped by. She is a tall and obese mouse with tan fur, blue eyes, a dark red nose, curvy ears with pink innards, and a small white bucktooth, wearing an ark-turquoise dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron, burgundy stockings, little black shoes, tiny glasses, and blue bonnet. "John? I'm here. Hello? Anybody home?" "Up here!" shouted John and the boys in unison. Mrs. Judson heard that and tried to follow the voice. "John?" She opened a closet to check. "Boys?" she called. "Upstairs!" hollered John and the boys. "I hear you!" Mrs. Judson replies. "Are you all right?" she asks as Tony glared at John. "We'll be right down!" says John. "Okay!" says Mrs. Judson from downstairs as her footsteps approach. Suddenly, a car horn honked from outside. John looked out the window and saw a taxi standing there, trying to be patient waiting for John. He turned to the boys, putting Tony down with the other four. "Well, my taxi's here." The five mice looked very saddened. "I'm sure gonna miss you, boys." John gave the boys a big hug. "The taxi's outside!" said Mrs. Judson from out the door. The boys all groaned in annoyance. "Just a minute!" John shouted to the taxi driver, as he ran out of the house quickly with his briefcase. "John, your jacket!" called Mrs. Judson, giving it to him. "Oh, thanks." replied John. "Don't forget your tickets!" hollered Jaq. "Thanks, Jaq." said John, taking them, and entering the taxi, as Tony held the door open for him, waiting for his chance. "Thanks, Tony." he said, as he ambitiously jumped into the taxi with him, shutting the door. The taxi set off, but John shouted, "TONY!!!" The taxi pulled back and stopped in front of the house again, the door opened, and John pointed out. Tony reluctantly got out of the car and stood with his brothers and Mrs. Judson as the taxi pulled out again. "Don't worry about a thing, John!" said Mrs. Judson. "The boys will be fine!" "Bye, John!" called the young mice in unison, except for Tony, who looked disgruntled. "Don't worry, dear." said Mrs. Judson reassuringly. "You'll get to see the world soon enough." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Parodies Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Fanmakes